Jealous Hearts Will Leave Us All In Ruins
by PurpleSharpii
Summary: Blah blah blah insert amazing description here.. Featuring All Time Low. Jack/OC promise the story's better than the description :
1. Miss You

I watched as my old home in California faded behind me, and soon I would be landing on the other side of the continent in Maryland.

"For God's sake Persephone, cheer up," my mom scolded me from the seat to my left.

"Mom, call me Seffy; I go by Seffy," I reminded her.

"Yeah well guess what? I named you Persephone, not Seffy, so that's what I'm going to call you!" she retorted.

I could feel a fight coming on so I didn't respond, not wanting to make a scene on the airplane. Instead, I placed my giant headphones over my ears and sat back, planning to listen to music the whole flight. Thankfully my headphones blocked out any outside noise - including my mom.

About 15 minutes into the flight, I drifted off to sleep listening to "I Miss You" by Blink 182. The song clearly stated my feeling for my hometown and all my friends there.

Hours later I was being shaken awake by my mother. My iPod was dead and there was a little bit of drool on the window and on my hand. Hehe.

"Are we landing?" I mumbled, putting my headphones around my neck, still half asleep. My mom nodded.

In a few short minutes we had landed and I was grabbing my guitar from the overhead carry-on storage. What, you thought I'd let it get crushed underneath everyone else's luggage? No thank you…

At the baggage claim I got weird looks from random people, which I returned until it was so awkward they left. Smirking, I grabbed the last of my luggage, and soon my mother and I were driving to what was supposed to be our new home…

**Short first chapter - DONE! Please review and keep reading! :D**


	2. Posters & Tears

It had grown dark out by the time we arrived, but I could still vaguely see what the house looked like. It was two stories high, had white paneling, and a front porch. It seemed rather large considering only two people would be living in it…

I entered my room, which matched the outside of the house - white walls, white carpet, and a bed right in the middle. There was also a large window that had a clear view of the neighbors house. Great, there's going to be some creep spying on me… I pushed the bed back against the wall and began unpacking the many boxes of my crap. First off were all my band posters that littered the plain walls. Then I filled the closet with my clothes. I got my laptop and my other guitar, an electric Isanbal.

In the end, it looked like my same messy room from California, except for the wall and rug coloring. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. So this is where I'll be spending the next how-many-years of my life… I'm so screwed.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The new neighbors just moved in and I guess I was expecting another creepy old man, but instead a mother and daughter exited the car. I could see the girl setting up her room from mine. Damn, she had a lot of posters… I couldn't make out most of them, but I swear to God, one of them was a New Found Glory poster.

I watched her as she lied down on her bed and began texting someone. It looked like she was… crying? Maybe she was texting someone from her hometown…

I wanted to go over and try to cheer her up, but I knew how stupid that would be. If she was going to go to school with me, I knew she was going to be a definite change to the blonde bimbo population that was there. She had brown hair with a black underlayer and she was wearing a Nirvana shirt with red skinny jeans. It certainly looked like she had attitude.

Then like she knew I'd been watching her, she looked right at me.

**Seffy's P.O.V.**

After I was done texting my best friend, Joanie, who was back in California, I wiped the meaningless tears from my eyes and looked over at the neighbor's house again. This time there was a boy staring back at me. Stalker. He was very tall compared to my 5'5" stature. He had sweet hair though. It was dark brown with parts dyed blonde. He obviously didn't expect me to catch him because as soon as I did he ducked down behind his bed. A couple seconds later he peaked up to see if I was still watching him and he quickly dropped back down. I'm sure he saw me when I laughed and went back downstairs.

"I'm done unpacking," I said to my mom. She ignored me and continued flipping through a magazine.

"Mom, is that mine?" I said noticing the top she was wearing looked a lot like one of mine. She shrugged.

"Fine, I don't want it back then," I said. She still didn't say anything and her eyes were still fixed on the magazine. It was starting to piss me off.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," I said nonchalantly.

"That's nice," she said, not even lifting her eyes.

I raised my eyebrows in annoyance, that was quickly escalating into rage. I walked over to the coffee table her magazine was on and slammed my hands down on it.

"Look at me!" I shouted and her eyes perked up.

"I'm busy, go play with your friends or something," she said in an uninterested tone.

My eyes widened, "My friends? What friends? All my friends live in California!"

"Well then go make some friends!" she yelled.

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes as I continued screaming at my mother, "Why would you drag me out here? You didn't think I actually had a life back home? That I had friends I didn't want to leave?"

I was going to continue when she cut me off, "Are you done yet?"

I drew back from the table and looked at her for a moment, and then burst out the door. I ran across the street and unwillingly collapsed on the sidewalk. I started bawling my eyes out. The tears were uncontrollable, like they'd been building up.

By the way, did you know that if you leave the windows open and scream at your mom people outside can hear you? Including scrawny neighbor boys and their friends?

I looked up and saw the kid who lived next door and two of his friends. They were sneaking out or something. They're shocked expressions gave them away, but I was just as surprised as they were. I _never_ cried in front of _anyone_. And they were no exception. I could tell he wanted to say something, but before he could I stood up, brushed myself off, wiped away the tears, and walked right through the boys, not caring how bad my makeup probably looked.

I knew they watched as I walked off into the night, but whether they were concerned or just eye-raping me was beyond me. I had no idea where I was going, but I definitely did not want to go back. If it was up to me I wouldn't have gone back, but the cops found me sitting on a park swing at 2am.

**Did you like it? :D Please please please review!**


End file.
